Outside the Box
by thebluecray0n
Summary: Divorced and a working mother, Hermione arrives at her twentieth reunion at Hogwarts not expecting to spend the whole night with Draco Malfoy.


Outside the Box

The day always began with an alarm clock.

Today was different. Rose and Hugo had convinced their mum to take the day off work for her big Hogwarts 20 Year Reunion. They had also stayed up all night watching Indiana Jones movies in their mum's room. Hermione's internal body clock, however, had woken her up at six in the morning regardless of her day off.

She could feel her kids on either side of her and smiled, lying back in bed. She had a hard time remembering when the last time they'd done this was. It was probably four years ago, on the morning after she had been forced to tell them that she and their father were separating. The three of them had piled into her room and eaten chocolate, cried, and watched the original Star Wars trilogy. It's a miracle, Hermione reflected, that she hadn't put her kids off Star Wars forever.

Rose moved next to her, and Hermione glanced down to see her daughter blinking up at her. "Good morning," Rose said, her voice scratchy.

Smiling, Hermione freed her arm from under the blankets and wrapped it around Rose. "Good morning, sweetie,"

Rose yawned and moved closer to her mum. They laid in silence for a for a few moments until Rose asked, "Mum, what do I have to do to be like Indiana Jones?"

"Well," Hermione said with a grin, "he was a professor of archeology. He knew a lot about history and different religions. He probably studied very hard in school."

"I get good grades in school," Rose put in, and Hermione could tell by her voice that Rose was taking this very seriously.

She smiled to herself and unconsciously began rubbing her daughter's back. "He also likes to travel all over the world. He knows many different languages."

Rose sat up quickly, like she had just realized something important. Hermione shuffled over and put her other arm around her son to make sure he was still sound asleep. Hermione looked at the excitement on her daughter's face as she said, "Grandma wants to teach me Italian."

Hermione grinned, recalling her mother. Though her parents were both dentists, her mum had minored in Italian Studies in university. She had studied abroad her junior year in Italy and on Hermione's tenth birthday, they had taken a family trip, visiting all the major cities. Looking at Rose, Hermione knew her mother would have the same expression once she knew.

"I'm sure Grandma would love to teach you. And you get to take a language at school next year, don't you?"

Rose nodded emphatically, her whole body practically oozing with excitement, "Yes!"

Hermione grinned playfully and pulled Rose back down. "Okay, Miss Professor Granger-Weasley Jones."

Rose giggled and lashed out as her mum started tickling her. "Wow, wow, wow, Rose we don't want to throw your brother off the bed." Hermione cautioned, but she was still smiling.

Rose stopped squirming and looked up just in time to see her brother jumping up and roaring as he pounced on them. Hermione shrieked as her son landed on top of her, his hands reaching out to attack his sister. Rose laughed loudly and tried to valiantly fight her brother off.

"Dinosaur!" Hugo screamed, and Hermione remembered how he was disappointed Indiana Jones didn't find any dinosaur skeletons. She had tried to explain how he probably had but since he was so good he got promoted to ancient temples. Hugo wasn't interested in her explanation and Hermione ended the disastrous rambling by promising him a trip to the Natural History Museum next weekend. That had made Hugo happy and he watched the rest of the movie in peace.

Hermione pulled herself out from under her kids and watched as they played. Rose declared herself Indiana Jones and brandished her imaginary whip while Hugo continued to roar. Taking a deep breath, Hermione had expected to feel jittery and out of whack not going to work. She was surprised to find that she was completely at ease. The most relaxed she had been, as far as recent memory could serve, would have to be mornings on the tube, reading a book on her way into work after dropping Rose and Hugo off at school.

"Mum?" Hugo was asking, and Hermione quickly focused back on the present. Both Hugo and Rose had stopped wrestling and were looking at her expectantly. "What's for breakfast?" ask Hugo.

"What's for breakfast?" Hermione repeated, smiling brightly. She sat forward and her two kids were caught in rapt attention. "How about bacon?"

"Yeah, yeah!" cried Rose and Hugo, joyously.

"Or some fruit smoothies?" Hermione tried again, shimmying out of bed. Rose and Hugo slipped down after her, but were out the bedroom door first, flying down the hall. Hermione followed them, smiling. They were like two baby cheetahs, out of the hallway and into the kitchen in seconds. Hermione wasn't far behind them and put on a show pulling the package of bacon out of the fridge. She swiveled her hips and made over the top expressions, sending her children into fits of giggles.

It was a Saturday morning and so Hermione didn't need to to usher her two kids off to school once they had finished eating. Instead, Rose had a play date and so she disappeared into her room to decide what toys she wanted to bring with her. Hermione would go into her room later and make sure she had also packed the essentials like a toothbrush and fresh underwear for the sleepover portion of their play date. Hugo had football practice in the afternoon, but first Arsenal was playing the United States and the match was being broadcast live from America. Hugo would be spending the night at his paternal grandparents' home, so she would also have to oversee his packing.

Hugo parked himself in front of the telly to watch all the pre-game action, while Hermione did the dishes. The radio was on softly and she hummed along to a song she knew. For a moment, Hermione thought about the reason she had taken the day off of work. It had been to Rose's pestering, who had sworn to her mother it would be fun. Hermione would stay home and Rose could spend all afternoon trying on outfits with her. But when Rose had been invited by her best friend for a sleepover, it was hard to refuse. Hermione hadn't minded, figuring it was better Rose stayed over someone's house since she would be out late. Ron's parents had been thrilled when Hermione rang them up about taking Hugo for the night.

Hermione had gotten full custody during the divorce. Since then, it had been hard to ensure the kids spent enough time with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley was so pushy, that Hermione didn't need to agonize over it. She spent a lot of time dodging Mrs. Weasley's calls and burning the letters she sent via Pig, Ron's owl that had replaced the family owl Errol. But every few weeks she would answer a call or send a letter and the kids would see their grandparents.

Making sure they spent time with their father was a different story. Where Mrs. Weasley was overly pushy, Ron was overly not pushy. Hermione always felt like a crazy, obsessed ex phoning him all the time and trying to get a response out of him. Ron had taken a job in Paris shortly after they separated. First Hermione had told herself that he was being distant because he physically was distant. But as the months went on and Rose and Hugo were hearing from their father once a week, Hermione decided not to cut Ron any slack. There was a train that runs directly from London to Paris; Ron wasn't _that_ far. There was only a one hour time change between them.

Taking matters into her own hand, one weekend the three of them caught the train out of St. Pancras International and disembarked in Paris. They took the metro to Ron's flat that Rose and Hugo had sent countless letters and drawings to, and waited for Ron to answer. He was shocked to see them, but he didn't send them away. Ron had hastily called someone and said they couldn't come over before showing his kids all around the City of Lights. Hermione figured he had gotten in shape because he was afraid she would show up on his doorstep again.

Hermione jumped as the water became too hot. She realized she had spent the whole dishing washing time thinking about Ron and not about the coming evening like she had originally planned to do. Scowling she put the last plate in the dish rack, remembering that Ron would be at the reunion too.

Walking out of the kitchen, she glanced into the living room to make sure Hugo was okay. His eyes were glued to the tv, and his hand was moving methodically over Phantom, their black cat. Hermione grinned at the pair of them, instantly forgetting about her ex-husband.

She went into her room and opened her closet. She had gone shopping with Ginny, her old friend and once sister-in-law, a few days ago. Hermione had been planning to wear a red dress she'd worn to work a few times. It had a V collar and hugged in all the right places, but it was tasteful at the same time. Ginny, on the other hand, had coerced her into buying a different dress. As Hermione looked at it next to the red one, red for her Gryffindor colors, she wasn't sure which to wear.

She shut her closet and decided to continue the debate later. She took a shower and then went to feed Phantom. After taking care of the cat it was time to take care of her kids. Rose was sitting her desk doing homework when Hermione came into her room. On her bed was a backpack full to the brim. Hermione smiled.

"I'm studying." Rose said, happily, "Indiana Jones studied. His dad made him learn Greek. Remember? In 'Last Crusade?'"

"I remember," Hermione assured her anxious daughter. Rose turned back to her books and wrote something. Hermione walked over to the bed and tried to pry open the bag. After a moment Rose asked her, "Do you think Indiana Jones would have been the same if he had magic?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. She turned to Rose and said, "I don't see a toothbrush in here."

"It's in the zippered part on the side," Rose said idly, like she had expected her mum to go through all her stuff. "Do you?" she prompted.

Hermione took a deep breath and sat on the bed. After the divorce, Hermione had gotten a flat in muggle London, where she'd been raising her children. As soon as they were old enough, Hermione had insisted they be enrolled in muggle school. Hermione never did magic unless she had to. She washed dishes, did laundry, cleaned her home, cooked meals all without magic. She had done all this when she was married to Ron too, the difference was that the kids still had Ron to watch doing magic. Now Rose and Hugo were only really exposed to magic when they went to stay with their grandparents.

Hermione had done her best to explain there was nothing wrong with magic or with people who didn't have it. She assured them that their own powers would bloom in time. During the divorce, Rose had managed to magically turn her room blue in a moment of extreme anger and sadness, but she hadn't been able to do anything since. Rose had turned eight a month ago and was very self conscious about the fact that she still hadn't been able to do anything magical. Hugo was four and he sometimes made his food levitate, which infuriated Rose to no end.

"Indiana Jones' magic isn't the same magic you and I have-"

"I don't have magic," Rose grumbled, bitterly.

Hermione decided to ignore this, although it made her heart clench, and continued, "Indiana Jones values intellect. If Indiana Jones went to Hogwarts, he'd probably be in Ravenclaw."

Rose sat pensively, looking at the floor. When she finally looked up, she said, "So Indiana Jones is who he is because he doesn't have magic."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"And if I don't have magic... I can still be someone really cool."

Hermione went over to Rose and kneeled in front of her. "Of course you can."

"Grandma is pretty cool," Rose added, and Hermione knew she was talking about her own mother.

Hermione nodded, touching her daughter's knee, "She is. You should have seen her when I first did magic. You know how Grandma and Grandpa have their own dentist office?"

Rose nodded.

"And they have the laughing gas?"

"I never get to use it," Rose says, looking put out.

"Me either, because we have white, strong teeth that don't need fillings. Anyway, when I was your age I really wanted to try the laughing gas too. Well, one day, I was sitting in the office and Grandma was filling someone's cavity. And then suddenly there was laughing gas in the air. I didn't know I'd done it, I didn't think it was possible, but still I couldn't forget that I had been thinking very intensely about the laughing gas exploding. On the day I got my Hogwarts letter Grandma told me she had also gotten a letter the night that happened, explaining everything." Hermione finished her story, and then added, "Rose, honey, you may have already done magic and not even realized it."

"No." Rose shook her head, "I'll know when I do."

Hermione kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Finish your homework. I'll be in the living room doing bills if you need anything."

A few hours later it was time to get the kids to their activities. Hermione scribbled off a note to Mrs. Weasley reminding her that Hugo's practice ran from noon to three. She sent it off with their owl Casper and then the three of them were out the door. The took a short walk to the metro to bring Hugo to his practice at Hyde Park. On the way there he told them all about the match and regaled the harrowing victory by Arsenal.

Rose's sleepover was just a short walk from the park, so Hermione and Rose made their way on foot. Rose was practically jumping like an excited puppy. "I wish I could see what Uncle Harry will be wearing."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever Aunt Ginny has picked out for him, probably."

"And Auntie Luna! She's been in the Amazon for two years," Rose went on, just as they turned the block.

"But you'll be seeing Aunt Luna tomorrow night for dinner," Hermione reminded her, "And Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny."

"And daddy!" Rose cried, this time stopping to jump into the air. Hermione smiled fondly and then ushered Rose forward. Ron would be coming over just after breakfast to pick up Rose and Hugo. They were planning to go to the zoo and have lunch together. After that, Hermione was going to meet them at the movies and they'd all watch the new animated feature before meeting everyone for a big group dinner.

"Yes, and daddy," Hermione said with a smile, just as they stopped in front of the right house. Rose skipped up the steps and then pushed open the door once they were buzzed in. Hermione followed her up the stairs to the right flat.

"Hi Becky!" Rose was saying, hugging her friend, as the pair of them tumbled inside. Hermione smiled and greeted Becky's mum who was standing in the doorway.

"Have a good time at the reunion tonight."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, "And thanks so much for watching her tonight."

"Don't mention it, the girls will have a great time. You should take advantage of having a free night." Hermione laughed at the implication and wondered which one of her classmates would still have their hair and perfect waistline.

After saying goodbye to Rose for the night, Hermione headed back home. She ignored a call from Ginny, who was no doubt calling to bully her into wearing the second dress. Ginny would see for herself if Hermione decided to wear the dress that evening since she was Harry's plus one.

Phantom greeted her at the door, meowing like she had been gone for five years instead of just over an hour. Hermione petted her quickly and then saw that Casper was sitting on the table with a letter tied to her leg. Hermione read it quickly, seeing it was just a confirmation from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione disappeared into her room and stared at the closet. It was almost as if she thought the answer would materialize in front of her. She looked between both dresses, eyeing both of them like they were the bane of her existence. Finally, she deiced to try them both on. She started with the safer choice, even though she already knew how it looked since she'd worn it so many times. It was her old reliable dress that didn't look like an old reliable dress. It made her feel like the confident working woman she was.

Sliding out of it, she left it on her bed and then pulled the dress she had bought with Ginny off the hanger. She held it up against herself and and looked at it the mirror. Bitting her lip and turned left and right and tried to envision herself strutting into Hogwarts with it on. Because that's what you did with dresses like this one, you _strut_ in them. You have to wear the dress.

_Oh, piss off Hermione, it's dress. Just put the blasted thing on already_, Hermione scolded herself. Rolling her eyes, she stepped into the dress. The lace of the sleeves went up to her elbows and as she slid into it, the lace caressed her arms. The body of the dress was also covered in a coat of lace that hugged her body. It zipped at the side and once it was cinched up she admired it in the mirror.

A little black dress for the big event.

* * *

From Hogsmede it's always near impossible to miss Hogwarts Castle towering above everything. For a moment, Hermione stood speechless, admiring the majesty of the castle. The pointed tips of towers, the spikes and gargoyles, and the lights in the darkness stopped Hermione dead. She hadn't been to Hogsmede village probably since her last school year. While the thought of being separated from Rose and Hugo for a whole school year when they eventually started their education at Hogwarts made Hermione incredibly sad, she also couldn't wait until her kids had the chance to step foot into the hallowed halls and have so much fun, while learning so much about themselves and magic.

Hermione smoothed out her dress, having just landed in Hogsmede via Apparation. She wanted to make sure she still looked the way she did when she left her flat. Walking up the street she turned off at The Three Broomsticks where Harry and Ginny and, unfortunately, Ron were waiting.

"'Mione!" Ginny's voice carried over the rumble of the bar. Hermione could barely see over all the heads, but somehow Ginny had spotted her. Ginny's fiery hair appeared out of a cluster of people and launched herself at Hermione. "You wore the dress! You look amazing!"

"Hey there," she laughed, hugging Ginny and then following her back to their table in the corner.

Harry and Ron were sipping their butterbeer and hunched close together that way they could keep a conversation going over the commotion. It was like the pre-reunion was happening in The Three Broomsticks before everyone headed up to the school. Hermione had spotted Seamus and Dean on the other end of the bar, Seamus drinking something stronger than a butterbeer. She waved at Neville and his wife Hannah before being pulled away by Ginny.

As they reached the table, Hermione realized the boys were talking about the Arsenal vs. US game. Harry had been a football fan growing up as a muggle and football was something Harry had brought into Ron's life. It was a miracle they weren't talking about a Quidditch match, but Hermione had gotten all the highlights from Hugo.

"Cazorla's goal from nearly half way up the field was amazing, wasn't it?" Hermione added, sliding into the empty spot next to Ron. Harry grinned happily and hugged her across the table.

"Hugo filled you in, didn't he?" Harry said, seeing right through her.

Hermione smiled and turned to Ron. "Hi,"

He smiled back and went back to his drink.

Ginny, genius that she was, hustled the boys through their drink so that Hermione and Ron were put out of their torture. On the walk towards the castle, Ginny asked about Luna. "Has anyone seen her yet? I can't wait to see her."

"I haven't seen her, but she sent Rose and Hugo some leaves from the Amazon." Hermione said, also looking forward to seeing their old friend.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, she sent us some crystalized bugs. Lily and James got a kick out of it, Albus not so much."

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said, touching her shoulder, "about tomorrow, there's two shows at the same time. There's a film about the Galapagos or one about gorillas. Which one would the kids rather watch?"

Hermione had an idea of what Rose and Hugo would rather watch, but she wasn't willing to share that information with Ron. It made her bitter he had to ask, especially now when they were a few feet away from the castle.

"You can ask them what they'd prefer yourself when you pick them up tomorrow," She may have been a little too brash because Ron recoiled and mumbled something to himself as he walked ahead of them.

Hermione took a second to compose herself and not let him get to her. She tried to tell herself that the simple fact that Ron knew what films the zoo was playing was a huge improvement in and of itself. Ginny's hand on her arm brought her back. "Okay?" Ginny asked softly, and Hermione was aware of Harry looking between her and Ron, who already farther away. She hated that she and Ron had broken up the group and caught their best friends between them. But there was nothing she could do about besides her and Ron learning how to work together.

It's been four years and they still hadn't gotten it down.

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arm around Ginny's. "Lets do this."

As soon as they stepped through the entrance to the Great Hall a ton of nostalgia hit Hermione all at once. The Hall looked like it always had, with the candled sky and rows of tables. The house banners glittered, the ghosts were there, and seated at the front of the hall were the faculty, like they always were. Hermione's eyes watered for a moment before Ginny squealing next to her made her compose herself.

Harry squeezed her arm and she dropped her head onto his shoulder for a second. They were back.

All around her people were filling in, waving to long lost friends, staring at everything in awe...

People were calling her name, but Hermione had a hard time focusing on anyone. Suddenly someone that looked a lot like Cormac McLaggen materialized in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She stumbled and Cormac quickly put his hands on her waist. She smiled up at him as best she could and pulled back.

"Hermione Granger," Cormac smiled charmingly at her. At least, it probably usually was charming, but it didn't do a thing for Hermione.

She smoothed her dress, stalling for something to say. "Cormac," She tried her best at sounding upbeat, but Cormac was someone she had no interest in rekindling something with.

"You look good for a divorced woman," He said, nodding to himself, his eyes raking over her.

_A divorced woman?_ she thought to herself, _Does he think I'm some sort of diseased, washed up spinster? And how does he even know Ron and I are divorced? It's not like it was in the papers or anything._

She laughed and glanced over at Ginny and Harry who were saving a seat for her at the Gryffindor table. Harry was watching them and she could tell he was asking her if he should step in and bail her out.

"I try," She grinned, "Well, Cormac, nice seeing you again. My friends are waiting for me." She sidestepped him quickly, before he could get a word in edgewise, and retreated into the safe cocoon of Harry and Ginny.

"Yuck, why is Cormac here?" Ginny shivered, reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Harry choked on his drink and grinned at his wife, patting her knee. Hermione smiled at them and then reached for her own drink. It was weird being back at this table, sitting at this bench, and sipping pumpkin juice. Many mornings they were conspiring against Snape, getting their mail, or she was trying to read the Prophet while the boys were talking about Quidditch.

"I take it back," Ginny suddenly said, the tone of her voice conveying even more disgust than when they were talking about Cormac.

Hermione glanced over at them, just as Ron sat across from her. "I just got done talking to Neville. He was telling me all about some plant called- what's going on?"

Hermione shrugged helplessly. Ginny and Harry were both glaring at someone, but it was impossible to tell who through the crowd. Ron's voice croaked out, "Is that... Malfoy?"

How was it that Ron had figured something out before she had? Hermione was still trying to get a clear look when she zeroed in on a scarily blonde head of hair not too far away. She rolled her eyes and sipped her juice.

"I can't believe he's here. His company is being audited by the Ministry and he has the nerve to dress up and come here like nothing's wrong?" Ginny was saying and Hermione dimly recalled the last few headlines of the Prophet.

She knew Malfoy was the CEO of some big business empire. She had no idea what his company did, only that it had come under fire recently for possibly violating tax laws. Hermione had no interest in being involved in any drama this evening, so she let Harry, Ginny, and Ron mumble bitterly about Malfoy between themselves. Excusing herself, she went to find Neville.

"Hermione! How are Rose and Hugo? I can't wait to have them in class." Neville gave her a fierce hug and it made her smile.

"I'll be losing them soon enough to you." Hermione said, turning to greet Neville's wife, Hannah. "But I know you'll take good care of them."

It wasn't long before Luna joined them and was regaling them with stories about her adventures in the Amazon. Her husband had the twins for the evening, Luna had come alone. Hermione was thrilled to see the same Luna she had always known. Life may have torn apart her and Ron, but it hadn't destroyed Luna's brightness.

Before they split up to go rejoin their groups for dinner, Luna gave Hermione a big hug and said, "Sometimes we don't get it right the first time. But that doesn't mean we stop trying."

"Thanks, Luna," Hermione smiled, "But my kids and making sure I can provide for them matter to me more than anything else."

Luna clicked her tongue and patted her arm, "You were always too serious. Never liked to think outside the box." With that she had sashayed off before Hermione could say anything.

Returning to the table, Hermione felt like a zombie. She was thinking about what Luna had said, replaying everything that had ever happened. She could see herself telling Harry he was wrong about hearing screams when the dementors were around, wrong about seeing his father, wrong about Snape, refusing to go to Godric's Hollow, pestering Harry about practicing for the Triwizard Tournament, taking so many classes third year she needed to go back in time, hating Divination because it wasn't logical...

But then she remembered other things about herself. Wasn't it thinking out of the box to start S.P.E.W.? No other wizard would have started it. And how about being brave enough to brew Polyjuice Potion in her second year? How about standing up to Rita Skeeter and running a story about Harry in the Quibbler? She slapped Malfoy. No one else ever had. Speaking of third year, using a time turner to take every class she wanted IS thinking out of the box.

"You okay, love?" Ginny asked, as Hermione rejoined them.

"Yeah, yeah, just thinking about what Luna said,"

"You saw her?" Harry chimed in.

She nodded, still preoccupied with her thoughts. Headmistress McGonagall stood up to speak and welcome them back, but Hermione was busy thinking. It was her idea to form Dumbledore's Army. She wiped her parents' memories to keep the safe; completely out of the box. She knew how to beat Devil's Snare, they never would have made it to the Philosopher's Stone without getting through there. She figured out where the Chamber of Secrets was.

"'Mione, you look like you're trying to burn a whole in the chicken," Ginny whispered in her ear. Hermione jumped, realizing the food had appeared. She tried to smile, but even listing all her accomplishments wasn't enough to cheer her up. She kept replaying what Luna had said and it reminded her of her disbelief in thestrals and making fun of anything Luna used to say back at school.

She ate in silence, listening to Harry and Ginny and Ron reminiscing about their time on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. After the first course, Hermione had to excuse herself. She disappeared outside, eager to get away. She wanted to call her kids and see how they were doing, but something rebellious in her made her stop. She had a free night and it was barely just passed dinner time. Rose and Hugo were undoubtedly having a good time, why shouldn't she?

"Seeking refuge out here too, are you, Granger?" A familiar voice drawled out, making her spin around.

The last person Hermione had envisioned herself speaking to tonight was Draco Malfoy. She looked at him quizzically, because since when did he approach _her_? And say something not horrible?

Draco Malfoy walked over to her, a swagger she recalled from their school days in his step. He had a wolfish grin on his face that made her turn away. Her hands gripped the railing of the terrace in front of her and she willed him to go away. Whether he was coming with a white flag or not, she did not want to talk to him. But Draco Malfoy either didn't get the message, or was blatantly disregarding it since he didn't stop walking until he was a breath away.

His shoulder was so close to hers and she was so thrown by his presence that she said, "What are you doing out here?" He still looked exactly the same, just older, more mature... more distinguished. His hair was slicked back and his features sharp. She noted that his waistline and hairline were still in tact.

"Same as you," He grinned, like they were sharing a precious secret, "Staring out into the darkness moodily. I have a lot of practice with it. I can give you some pointers."

"I am not-"

"Don't deny it, Granger." Malfoy added, bluntly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't need to tell you anything. What makes you think, after everything you've done, that I would even want to stand next to you right now?"

"You look good Granger," Malfoy went on, like she hadn't spoken. "Weasley was a fool. But he always was."

"I'm leaving," Hermione said, shaking her head. The nerve of him, she thought to herself.

"What's this? Proud Gryffindor walking away?" goaded Malfoy. She knew he was trying to get a response out of her, but what made her stay was why? Since when did Draco Malfoy want to talk to her?

"Okay," She spun around slowly, "I'll play."

Malfoy's smile was enough to stir something in her that hadn't been moved in a long time. A _long_ time. She paused, momentarily wondering if this was a good idea, and then pushed the small, annoying voice away.

His eyes swept over her. "Why are _you_ out here then?" She challenged, "No adoring fangirls inside?"

Malfoy chuckled, "No, no, I have plenty. Sometimes I get tired of all the people that want to talk to me for my status."

"And now everyone just wants to scoop on your infamous company." She gathered, relishing the way he looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

"Do you even know what I do, Granger?" Malfoy asked, regaining his composure.

"You suck the souls out of people?" She guessed, feigning disinterest.

Malfoy laughed heartily and shook his head. "Not exactly." He paused, like he was expecting her to jump at the chance to know more. Hermione stubbornly remained quiet, even though she was slightly curious as to what Draco Malfoy had gotten up to since leaving school. He seemed different. After a few moments, Malfoy went on, a little smile on his face, "We're a investing group-"

"I know what investment groups are. You take rich people's money and you invest it in stocks of businesses. They have them in the muggle world too."

"Yeah, but we-"

"Invest in other magical businesses? Yeah, not that hard a concept." Hermione bristled, the stereotype of all the blokes down on Wall Street in New York City fresh in her mind.

"Okay, then. What do you do then?" Malfoy asked, one eyebrow raised, daring her to do better. "You used to work in the Ministry, but then you quit. Bold move, Granger."

She had quit her job shortly after the divorce was finalized four year ago. "How do you know that?" She asked, wondering how other people seemed to know so much about her life. Did he also know when Rose and Hugo's birthdays are?

Malfoy shrugged, "People talk."

"Ah ha," She rolled her eyes and then said, "I'm a writer."

"A writer," Malfoy said, a goblet of pumpkin juice appearing in front of him, "What do you write about?"

"Oh, you know, divorce, magic, and raising kids. Things I know much about."

Malfoy smirked and nearly laughed, but kept a straight face. "I'm serious."

Hermione took a deep breath and said, honestly, "I write for a newspaper. I mainly cover politics. And if I wrote for the Prophet I might be covering your own scandalous story."

"The Prophet," Malfoy said, disdainfully, "The Prophet can go and fu-"

"Charming." She smirked at him, looking away.

"So you write for a muggle paper," Malfoy said, changing the subject. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Hermione asked, turning back to him. Malfoy's dress robes were distracting. They were so _wizard_ and living in muggle London, her original home and upbringing... coming back to Hogwarts had been like culture shock.

"You could have had your pick of any paper. And you picked muggle. Why?" Malfoy's words were delicate, like he was picking them consciously. Like he wanted to know her and the shock of it hit her so hard that she wanted to step back. She didn't move. He wasn't allowed to know what this conversation was doing to her.

She didn't respond right away, and luckily, her phone rang, saving her. Her phone was a muggle object and it reminded her of her choice to raise her kids a certain way. She pulled it out of her purse and looked at the number.

Mrs. Weasley.

Instantly, her heart dropped. Mrs. Weasley never called her when she was babysitting. Was something wrong with Hugo? Hermione felt like she was about to hyperventilate and hastily answered the phone. She caught Draco out of the corner of her eyes watching her, but tuned him out as best she could.

"Hello? Mrs. Weasley, is something wrong?"

"Mum! Mum, I have to tell you something!" Rose's excitement was palpable through the phone line and it almost made Hermione relax.

"Rose?" She asked, wondering how her daughter had somehow gotten from her best friend's house to her grandmother's house. "What's going on?"

Malfoy took a step closer, like he was concerned by the tone of her voice.

"Mum!" Rose kept going, immune to her mother's tone, "It was incredible! Right, I was with Becky and we were gonna play with our horses. I went to get mine out of the bag, but suddenly they were multiplying! I did magic mum! Anyway, I knew I couldn't tell anyone and I couldn't make them stop. So I told Becky's mum I was feeling sick and needed to go toe Grandma's. I knew she would know what to do and I didn't want to ruin your night out."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Rose was perfectly okay and she had handled the situation well. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. I knew you'd be okay."

"Grandma wants to talk to you," Rose said and in seconds Mrs. Weasley was speaking to her, like she'd been standing next to Rose the whole time.

"Hermione, dear? I hope you're having a good time, and don't worry, Rose and Hugo are both fine. We're about to sit down to dinner, but Rose was so excited she wanted to call you."

"Thanks, Molly, I'm so grateful you were there to take care of her," Hermione said, though she wished she hadn't been at this dumb reunion and had been available for Rose to call her saying she had just done magic and needed to hide it from her muggle friend. "Yes, I'll tell Ron," she added, and then they said their goodbyes.

When she clicked off, Hermione leaned against the rail and took a few deep breaths. "Everything okay?" Malfoy's voice asked, reminding her that they were standing alone.

She glanced up at him, wondering why and how they were having a conversation. "Yeah," Hermione found herself saying, still bewildered, "my daughter's just done magic. She was really worried she wouldn't be able to since she's already eight and... anyway, why am I telling you this?"

Malfoy smiled and mirrored her position, leaning against the rail, "You know, I have a son."

"Do you?" She asked, half wondering where this was going.

"His name is Scorpius. He's about the same age as your daughter and yesterday he set my trousers on fire."

Hermione snorted.

"Unintentionally, of course. But that was his first brush of magic. So I know how proud you're feeling right now." Malfoy added, an unexpected softness to his tone.

Nodding, Hermione wondered what else he'd understand. Then she wondered why she thought that and again, how they were even having this conversation. She glanced over at him and didn't see a ring.

Malfoy seemed to pick up on her unasked question. "Never married," he answered, "I was going to propose, but she wanted to break up and abort him. I convinced her to give birth and give him to me. I haven't seen her since, last I heard she's left the UK."

"That's quite a story," Hermione said, breathless. "But I'm glad it worked out for you and him."

"Yeah," Malfoy nodded, "She could have gone and had the abortion without me knowing. But I'm glad I have him. Scorpius is the best thing I've ever done with my life."

"That's how I feel about Rose and Hugo," Hermione said quickly, brightening up. Malfoy smiled at her and for a traitorous second, she wanted him to lean in and kiss her.

Confused as to where all these feelings were coming from, she looked away. This was so weird and so messed up in so many ways. "You know, Malfoy," Hermione started, brazened from Luna saying she didn't think outside of the box, "if you had been this way back at school, I might have liked you."

Malfoy winked at her, "We're both single, Granger. It's a divine situation. Some may say written in the stars."

The last thing Hermione had expected was for him to agree with her. "I never believed in Divination."

"Not even when Firenze was our professor? He was pretty good." Malfoy smiled playfully, his arm now touching hers.

"I think I'd already stopped taking Divination by then," Hermione smiled, "but it's nice to know you enjoyed a class at Hogwarts."

"Granger, I do math for a living. Do you think I somehow got into that business by not liking school?" Malfoy looked at her sardonically, like it was a simple answer.

"We never did math at Hogwarts!" She countered, smiling.

"Seventh year, it was an elective." He said smoothly.

"Eighth year," She countered, "Seventh year was the war and then we needed to rebuild the school. I consider it eighth year."

Malfoy chuckled, "Whatever you say, Granger. Anyway, it was an elective our last year."

"No, it wasn't. I would have known if it was." Hermione said, not knowing why she felt so strongly about this.

Malfoy smirked, "You memorized the course selection book?"

"No!" She said defensively.

"Rest assured I took math here my eighth year. After you and the other third of the trio destroyed Gringotts the banking and investment model changed a bit. You were probably too busy taking your politics classes."

She rolled her eyes. He knew full well there was no politics class. But there really was math? "Well," Hermione said, "You learn something new every day,"

"That's all for today at Draco Malfoy 101, please join us next week for an exciting new lesson." Malfoy said, sounding a lot like Professor Flitwick.

Hermione found herself thinking about the last time she had spoken to a man and had an intelligent conversation. It hadn't happened in a long time. She hadn't expected it to ever happen with Draco Malfoy. She swallowed and took a step away, noticing the way Malfoy followed her. She stopped and looked at him, "I need to go tell Ron that Rose has- done magic-"

"Wait, Granger-" Malfoy started and she wondered if he would actually grab her to stop her from leaving. "I know this is strange and I never expected it either-"

"No," Hermione said, taking another step. "This is parallel world strange," She wanted to say more, but she couldn't and she wanted to leave but she couldn't. Most of all she wanted to be mad but she couldn't.

Malfoy shook his head and said, "I haven't met someone I've enjoyed talking to in a long time and I didn't expect to feel this way when I found you out here. I had honestly come out here to just get away a little bit from everyone looking at me and just wanting a story. And I still don't know why you came out here, when your best friends are inside, but I want to. And I like the way you don't care about what I do or how you don't look at him like I'm some alien because I'm a single dad. I like the way you love your kids and the way you look in that dress. I like that you're a writer, and I have no idea why when journalists have done nothing but make my life a living hell. I liked your dig about fangirls and the way you stayed and talked to me even though you knew I was baiting you. I didn't expect to want to keep talking to you and I don't know why I want to ask you to dinner, but I do and dammit Granger, will you go to dinner with me?"

Hermione felt like falling over. Her heart was pounding so loud she couldn't hear anything. Malfoy was looking at her so intensely, his eyes were so grey and when she once thought they were stormy and cold, suddenly looked bright and a little bit like Hugo when he was talking about the Arsenal game. His hand reached out and touched hers and where she once would have pulled away, now she didn't move.

"Granger," He whispered, his voice husky and his head dipped lower so he was closer, "Come to dinner with me,"

"I-" She started, not even sure what she was planning to say. It was all too surreal.

"Hermione, we've been looking everywhere for you-" Ginny's voice cut off quickly and Hermione and Malfoy jumped apart. Hermione looked at her friend whose mouth was hanging open. "What is this?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flaming and wondered if Malfoy was going to make some sort of sly remark, but he was silent, like he didn't want to mess anything up. Like he just wanted her answer. Glancing at him, she wondered if she should say yes, but then she looked away and focused on Ginny.

"Is everything... okay?" Ginny asked, "Is Malfoy being an arse?"

Hermione grimaced. She wasn't sure how to explain the exact opposite. But Malfoy didn't sit quietly this time. "We were catching up, Weasley. That is what reunions are for, after all."

Ginny scoffed and stalked forward. She wrapped Hermione's arm in her own and began to pull her away. "Please, Malfoy, you should have known by now we want nothing to do with you."

"Gin, I'm fine," Hermione said, pulling her arm free gently. "I can handle myself."

"'Mione," Ginny blanched, "you've missed the whole dinner and they're about to cut the cake. And you want to stay outside with him?"

"Gin, it was twenty years ago," Hermione whispered. "And I'm not excusing it, but I'm trying to be openminded."

"Ginny," A new voice called, airy and easy going. "I haven't found her," Luna appeared, wearing a snazzy pair of glasses. "Have you had better lu- oh. There you are, Hermione. We were looking for you."

"Hi, Luna," Hermione smiled, not daring to look over at Malfoy to see how he was taking this little party.

"Hello, Draco," Luna said, and the way his first name fell of her lips made Hermione do a double take. His name was Draco, not Malfoy. She could barely remember that. It sounded incredibly cheesy but Hermione couldn't help thinking that this was _Draco_ and the prat from their school days was _Malfoy._

Draco nodded at Luna and then his eyes landed on Hermione. Hermione wished she could have a second to run things by Luna, but she had a feeling she knew what Luna would say. If this wasn't thinking outside the box, than she didn't know what was. And maybe it was an incredibly insane reason to go out with her once enemy, but maybe it was time she did something insane. Her kids would be Hogwarts soon and then they would be grown and living their own lives. All she would have left was her job, supposing the newspaper doesn't fold since the newspaper industry is so unstable because of the internet.

"Luna," Ginny asked, noticing the silent conversation between Hermione and Luna, "did you... _encourage_ this?"

Luna smiled serenely, "Ginny let me tell you a story about the house elves I encountered in the Amazon."

"What house elves in the Amazon?" Ginny asked as she was pulled away. "There are no houses in the Amazon!"

Luna considered this and then said, "Perhaps they were tree elves then. Or just elves. But tree elves, sound better, don't you think?"

Once they were alone, Hermione glanced over at Draco. He was looking at her, waiting for an answer. "I don't like you," She said, defiantly.

Draco cracked a smile, "I don't like you either."

"And I'm not free tomorrow," Hermione added, remembering her plans with the group.

"Well, neither am I," Draco said, crossing his arms. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Ah," Hermione nodded, "And if my kids don't like you then everything is off."

"Kids love me. But if _my_ kid doesn't like you-"

She waved her arm, "Nonsense. Everyone loves me: kids, puppies, parents, baby sharks."

"My kid is tougher than a baby shark," Draco quirked a smile, stepping towards her.

"So are mine," Hermione felt a shiver creeping up her spine as he moved closer. She had no idea what she was doing and if she one day regret this, but right now she wasn't thinking about that. Now she was watching Draco's lips as he kept moving closer, as they competed for who would could get the last word in, she thought about the drastic change she was about to cause and what it would mean for her kids.

She had a feeling they would be okay.

Draco's lips were on hers seconds later, and his hands were strong as he gripped her waist, pulling her closer. His hands slid up and cupped her face and her stomach turned over like she was plunging down the drop of a roller coaster. She had a feeling this would be the most extreme roller coaster she would ever be on. Draco fit against her perfectly and he held her like she was precious. Every part of her felt awake, every bit felt new, like she had never been kissed before.

When they separated, Draco's hand slid down her arm and took her hand. His forehead rested on hers when he said, "If we go back in there we'll cause a scene."

"I don't want to go back in there." Hermione added, remembering that they had both fled from the reunion and somehow bumped into each other.

"Not even for the cake?" Draco chuckled.

"I can get cake anywhere." She said, wondering what they would end up doing. Were they going to go back in there? She did have to tell Ron that Rose had done magic. Ginny may have already told them who she was with. But if she had Ron and Harry would have already bursted onto the scene demanding to know what was going on.

"Who is watching Scorpius?" Hermione asked instead.

"My mum," Draco said. "You still never told me why you chose to write for a muggle paper."

"Over dinner," Hermione promised, standing on her tip toes to kiss him again. It was chaste and it was sweet and when they pulled back, Hermione was ready to go back inside.

"I want to walk around the castle," She said.

"Dinner's over," he acknowledged, "We should be free to move around now."

Her hand felt secure in his and she followed him back inside. There were less people than there had been before, but even so Hermione took a deep breath. She could feel people's eyes on her, but whether it was the dress, her hand being in Draco's, or just Draco's scandalous life attracting everyone's attention, she didn't know.

"You will be found innocent, right?" Hermione whispered, thankful when they made it out of the Great Hall. "I can't bring my kids into a world like that."

"Of course we will," Draco rolled his eyes. "The Prophet just wants a story. You think I'd bring my son into a world like that?"

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. They spent some time together walking down the halls, recalling memories, and telling new stories. The separated to go to their respective common rooms and Ginny was on her in a flash, demanding to know what was going on.

Hermione spotted Ron a few feet away and excused herself to go tell him about Rose. He smiled brightly upon hearing and then said, "I better make sure she doesn't let animals lose at the zoo tomorrow."

Hermione smiled, "You better be on guard."

Ron glanced at his fuming sister and then said, "My company's done some dealings with Malfoy's. I don't know what he's like now, but he does good business, so, you know, if you're gonna introduce him to Rose and Hugo, I guess I'm okay with it."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said awkwardly, "And if you ever get serious with one of those models you're always with, I'll keep an open mind."

Ron laughed and said, "I won't be doing serious again, but thanks anyway. And don't worry, Hermione, we'll make it work. I know I was an arse before, I guess I still had some growing up to do and I know you don't see it yet because I was such a prat. But I'm gonna do better."

Hermione smiled, believing him. "Good for you, Ron. I better go before Ginny attacks me."

"I'll cover you," Ron smiled and then strode forward to see his sister.

Harry appeared by her side shortly after and said, "It feels weird since this isn't really _our _common room."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, "We just had a year here. Our common room is gone."

"But that's okay, because the people we met here are important." Harry went on wisely and Hermione wondered if he was trying to imply something.

"Right..." She trailed off, waiting for him.

He glanced at her grinned, "You're awfully tight lipped tonight."

"I don't know," Hermione said, "Stop asking. When I know, you'll know."

"Ginny was in a right state when she came back to the table. But Ron said Malfoy seemed like a half decent guy now and that shut her up. She's really mad. I won't hear the end of it when we get home."

Hermione grinned, but didn't say anything.

After touring the common room, Hermione called to check in on her kids. Ron stayed with her and they said goodnight to Rose and Hugo. She figured Mrs. Weasley would keep them up late, but Hermione felt good having spoken to them.

Rose had asked if she'd found a boyfriend, maybe one like Indiana Jones. Hermione simply said maybe.

She then bid her friends goodbye and found Draco waiting for her where they had agreed to meet. "I still don't like you," Hermione greeted him as he kissed her cheek. He chuckled and intertwined their hands.

"I know," He smiled. "You know, I wasn't even going to come tonight. But Scorpius made me. I think I owe that kid."

"Me too!" Hermione laughed, stepping out of the castle and into the night air. "But Rose said it would be fun. Do you think they planned it?"

Draco grinned, "Our kids are telepathic."

"This is still too weird," Hermione sighed as they walked into Hogsmede village.

"Lets get a drink, I think we've earned it." Draco said, as the sign for The Three Broomsticks came into view.

"Something stronger than a butterbeer, please."

* * *

**A/N HELLO THERE! *Stretches* Man, it has been FOREVER since I posted something. I hope to see some familiar screen names, but if not, I'd love to see some new names! I'm sure you're all fabulous. Thanks so much for reading, hopefully this was a nice little escape from reality into a silly little Hogwarts reunion 20 years on. **

**In addition to writing, I also have youtube page now. The link is on my profile and I've been vlogging and if you like my writing and maybe want to get to know me, then it would be awesome if you guys would be willing to pop on over and take a look. **

**Thanks so much for reading this far. It'd be crazy helpful if you review with constructive crit so I can take it and apply it and smile when the email shows up in my inbox. Personally, I love email and think it is a godsend. Thanks again and have an awesome life. Cheers, Mic :)**


End file.
